


Elizabeth Mikealson - What If?

by Sovereign_Saraya



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: Do you believe in alternate timelines? From the main character in 'A King Needs His Queen' Elizabeth Mikealson makes a different choice and a whole new tale unfolds.(Posted on Wattpad and Quotev)





	1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

Do you believe in alternate timelines? Where one simple choice changes everything? I know I certainly do. My name is Elizabeth Mikealson and I'm the wife married to the noble original vampire Elijah Mikealson. 

As I sit in the passenger side of Elijah's expensive black Porsche scrolling through my social media waiting for my husband to return from his call outside. We had word gotten to us that Rose and Trevor the two vampires on the run from us had gotten their hands on the Petrova doppelganger. The drivers side opens and Elijah rejoins me after several minutes on the phone. "It seems Rose-Marie wishes to see us" Elijah tells me. "I see, on what grounds?" I ask. "Best you see first hand my dear" Elijah finishes and with that he starts the car and we head towards our new destination. Hours later we arrived at a house in the complete middle of no-where. I turn my head and look at Elijah "Lijah grass really? My heels are going to sink and get ruined" I tease pulling a pouty face. "Well you can either sit in the car and wait or go in barefoot your call darling" Elijah responds in jest. "Its a good thing I love you and that I keep flats on the back seat" I reply leaning in towards him to steal a quick kiss. I slip off my heels and replace them with the black flat pair I had spare. Elijah is already waiting for me outside the car. I quickly open the door to join him, I loop my arm into his own and we walk up to the front door where he knocks and I faint sound of mumbles comes into my supernatural hearing. Sound of panic runs deep within the house. The girl known as Rose opened the door a small scared smile upon her a face, obviously nervous. "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere where we can talk?" Elijah asks. "Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house" She replies gesturing us to enter, Elijah lets go and has a gentle hand to my lower back letting me enter the house first then proceeds to hold my hand. "Rose-Marie is great to see you, you being on the run for last half a century has done wonders for you skin " I say with a sly smile. "Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call us?" Elijah asks. " I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose replies "I or Elizabeth have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah snaps back. "Katerina Petrova?" my hand tightens in Elijah's. "What of her?" I ask in a low growl. "She didn't burn in the church in 1864" Rose replies to me. "Continue..." I tell her. "She survived" Rose continues she swallows nervously. "And where is she?" I ask loudly. My tone of voice getting agitated by the second. "Elijah you don't seem surprised by this." Rose tells him. "Oh, when you called and invited us into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah tells her. While doing so he rubs small circles on the back of my hands trying to soothe my anger. I instantly start to feel better and calmer. "No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." She says proudly. I whip my head to my husband, "Elijah that's impossible, her family heritage ended with her. You told me that." I say to him. "The facts are wrong" Rose says profoundly looking at us. "Well show her to us" Elijah says. "Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose asks him. My boiled rage once again intensifies, I let go of Elijah's hand and step towards Rose making her back away. "Your right my husband is a man of honor, but me? Not so much when you get on my bad side, if you continue to doubt Elijah I will rip your heart out, and feed the rest of your body to the wolves do I make myself clear." With that Rose nods to me when Elijah decides to step in and take control of the situation before things escalate any further. "You have my word that I will pardon you" Rose gets us to follow her and we arrive to the main room of the large house. Obviously this house has seen better days with old dusty pieces of fabric covering what little furnishing survived being left here. There we see her a girl who exactly looks like Katerina she looks petrified, well if I was in a room with an original vampire I would be too, Elijah rushes over to her and sniffs her neck. He lets out a small smile. "Human...It's impossible. Hello there" He says dumbfounded. I let out a small chuff and wave at her. "Rose you've never fail to surprise me"

"Come now we must be going we have a long journey ahead of us" Elijah says to the girl. "Please don't let them take me" She pleads to Rose. "Oh, one last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says to her while walking up to Trevor. I switch places with Elijah and head over to stand with the human. " I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor says. "Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah says back to him with a hint of sarcasm. "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor says with a stutter. "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" He asks in his calm yet stern tone. " I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleads. "So granted." Elijah replies and in one swift movement he chops Trevor's head off, it flies and lands on the floor nearby to where I am stood with the doppelganger. Using the outside of my foot I knock the head away from me and send a small glare towards my husband. Rose falls to her knees sobbing. "You..!" She cries. "Rose you have earned your freedom it would not be wise to start something you cannot finish" I say sternly. "Come now" I say to the human. "No, what about the moonstone?" She tells us. "What do you know about the moonstone?" I ask her. "I know that you need it and I know where it is." She responds "Is that so?" I say straightaway. "I can help you get it" She continues. "Tell us where it is" Elijah interjects. "It doesn't work that way" The doppelganger tells him. "Are you foolish enough to negotiate with us?" He asks her. Elijah and myself look at Rose. "It is the first I have heard of it" She tells us. Elijah rushes over to the girl and tries to compel her, seeing that it isn't working due to the vervain in her necklace, he grabs it by the pendant and rips it clean from her neck and throws it to the floor. He then gets a hold of the back of the girls neck and looks deep into her eyes and compels her to tell the truth. "Tell me where the moonstone is" "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." "What is it doing there?" "It's with Katherine" "Interesting" Elijah says to himself breaking the girl from his compulsion. The next thing that was heard was the sound of glass breaking on the upper floors of the house. Myself and Elijah turn to Rose, to where she also seems shocked by the noise. "What was that?" I ask her. "I'm not sure" She tells me. "Who else is here?" I demand. "I don't know" She cries out. Elijah grabs the girl and we are on the move to another part of the house. Elijah throws the girl into Rose's arms and I walk cautiously behind my husband. "Rose" I say sternly. "I don't know who is here" She tells me. By the look of fear on her face I could tell she was telling the truth which lead to the question who was here and what did they want with us. 

"Up here" A voice says. I use my sped and charge up the stairs to which I don't see anyone. When another voice picks up Elijah's attention to which he is greeted with a stake through the hand. I rush downstairs back to his side. Elijah makes no hassle in removing the stake from his hand. I look around to see that Rose and the girl are missing from our sight. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat us. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah shouts out to the intruders. I walk over to the nearby wooden coat rack and snap a part off and hand it to him, I then proceed to break another piece for a weapon to hold for myself. " I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah continues. I notice that the girl appears at the top of the stairs, I proceed to walk up them to meet her. "I'll come with you, just please don't my hurt friends, they just wanted to help me out." I nod and gesture for her to walk down with me to which she throws something at me, it shatters and I'm hit with glass and vervain, the vervain burns my skin and I let out a scream and cry out in pain. The shock and the agony I am in makes me lose my balance and I start to fall, Elijah quickly speeds up to catch me before I tumbled and lays me down out of the way and the rushes back up to the top of the stairs for him to meet up with one of the other attacks and he shoots what sounds like a compressed air weapon, my eyes were damaged by the vervain and I cant see what is happening so I'm having to rely on my hearing. As I desperately try and pick out the shards of glass out of my face all I hear is grunts and a large thud. I hear the sound of wood pierce flesh and the faint sound of desiccation. I quickly try my best to leave the building so no further harm would come to me and it seems that Rose also had the same idea. I would come back for Elijah after the two other vampires and the human leave. 

A few minutes later it was safe for me to return to the house, finally getting all of the glass from my face I walk over to my husband who lay there, a coat rack sticking from his chest. His face grey and veins magnified. I take hold of the foreign object and which one swift tug I pull it from him. I smooth out his hair while I wait for Elijah to wake up. The grey finally starts to drain away and a smile forms on my lips. "Its about time" I say with a smile and Elijah pulls me in for a long awaited kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - No rest for the wicked

Dedicated to my wife and best friend evilispretty-dead who helped me write this chapter! Love you darling! <3

After the long and passionate kiss Elijah checks me all over for any visible marks but thank god for vampire healing. "Don't worry I'm fine no need to fuss" I say to him, truth be told I was hurting my chest rose and fell as my breathing intensifies. "Vervain is dangerous my dear, I apologize that you were hurt" he says to me as his hand caresses my check, I lean into his touch and smile. "Darling you had a stake impaled in your chest" I tease. Elijah let's out a small chuckle as he picks himself from the floor, his once neat pristine suit was ruined by the gaping hole from the makeshift stake. He then offers out a hand for me to stand with him, my fingers interlaced with his and we made our way outside. "I don't know about you but I'm parched. A bite to eat, a shower and change of clean clothes should do the trick" I add we made our way towards the car and I headed towards the drivers seat. "Elizabeth I'm fine to drive us" Elijah starts. "Elijah Mikelason! You are in no fit position to drive get in the passenger side please." I interrupt him starting firm but my tone changed towards the end. With that he fishes the keys from his pocket and shows them to me. "Thank you" I tell him and take the keys from him, with that I get seated in the drivers side and Elijah walks round the passenger side and gets in. "Just please don't crash the car" He says as he looks over at while I'm fiddling around the seat getting it into the right position so I could reach the pedals. I flash Elijah a smile "No promises" I tease and wink at him. I lean in and kiss his soft lips, nipping at his lower lip. 

I started the engine and gave it a few revs and I pulled out and sped off down the road. Smiling at the power of the car as it zipped down the road. I could feel Elijah's hand on my lap, grabbing my inner thigh every time I sped up. "You tense" I tease him. "No your driving makes me tense" He mumbled as he grips my leg a little harder. "I am a perfectly adequate driver thank you very much" I say sarcastically. I speed the car up a little more just to see the reaction from my tense husband, I looked at him in a very flirtatious way and happy with the result I saw "Elizabeth eyes on the road" He says to me while gritting his teeth, his tone of voice went right through me and it was a voice that could make me weak at the knees. "Yes Elijah" I respond to him sweetly. I looked back on the road and started to apply the brake so I could make the bend easy, "Good girl" He says to me and as soon as I reached the apex I applied pressure to the accelerator once again. His hand relaxed in my lap and he started to draw patterns on my leg making me bite my lower lip. "So where are we off to?" I ask him nervously. "There is a B&B just outside Mystic Falls so keep on this road and we will come across it soon" My husband replies with a huff. And with that being said I simply nodded to him and put my foot down to reach our destination.

About an hour of driving we arrived at the B&B, pulling the car into the small car park bringing it to a halt. We both got out of the car Elijah grabbing the large bag that contained some of our spare clothes and made our way inside, to which we see a man behind the reception desk. Elijah approached the man to book a room for a few days. "I would like a room" He says to the man. "Just for you?" The man replies in a bored tone, the man wasn't really listening to a word Elijah was saying as he was too busy looking me up and down. "No for two" Elijah replies in a cold and merciless tone. The man is taken back and swallows quickly, his heartbeat starts to quicken. "O..of c..c..course" The man stutters as he fumbles around to find the keys to the room. By now I could tell that Elijah was extremely angry, due to the fact he almost pulled the poor human over the desk. "Tell me what you were thinking" Elijah compels the man. "I would love to show her a good time, I would make sure she couldn't remember her own name by the time I'm finished" The man replies in a flat monotone voice. I blushed at Elijah's actions and I was taken back by what the human had said disgusted really, but Elijah was furious with him. In order to soothe the situation I walked over to my husband and placed a hand on his broad should and rubbed it in circles to try and calm him down "Easy now" I whispered to him. I gently took the room key from Elijah and started heading up the room, I knew that my husband wanted to have the final say so I did leave him to it. "Well you wont get to" Elijah says to the man and followed closely behind me. Once we arrived at the room I didn't even get chance to even say a word as Elijah dropped the bag and had pinned me to the door kissing me and looking deep into my eyes, his emotion was anger, lust and hunger all rolled into one. "That pig won't touch you" He growls as he kisses and nips my neck. His hands were roaming every inch of my body. He parted my legs with his knee and lifted me up onto his hip. Using every chance he could to grind into me. I was in pure bliss and the actions from Elijah right now were him blowing off steam. The rough and carefree Elijah. "You are mine" He growled in my ears. As his lips returned to mine biting them every second possible. As I kissed him back I ran my fingers through his hair tugging on the loose stands to pull him back into a deep and passionate kiss. "I am yours, always and forever" I whisper in his ear. 

The next morning we had set off to Richmond and in all the years me and Elijah have been married we have only been there a handful of times, I really enjoyed coming on the far but few occasions. After the events of what happened the night before, both myself and Elijah were in good spirits, Elijah once again behind the steering wheel of the black Porsche. "I wish we had time to actually do some sight-seeing for a change, not just be here on business." I say to him. "Well maybe if it were under different circumstances, in the future I'll bring you back here and we can do all the things you want to do. How does that sound?" I smile at him and gently caress his arm. "Sounds perfect". "Why not get some sleep? We've still got a hour or so on our journey and well I think you've earned it" Elijah smirks at me. I look at him and see the smile on his face, I lean over and peck his cheek and snuggled down in the comfy leather seats and nodded of, the steady sounds of Elijah's breathing and the sounds of the engine send me into a peaceful state. 

We arrive in Richmond around mid-morning and we walked through the streets of the city hand in hand. My phone in my bag started to vibrate. I come to a halt and started to route around my bag to find my phone. "Would it be easier if you decided to sort that monstrosity you call your bag out" Elijah mocks me. "Lijah, I have all of my necessitates it doesn't need sorting" I reply. After a few short moments I answer the call and put it on speakerphone. "Penelope your on speakerphone. I trust you have my information?" I ask. "Is your super hot husband with you?" She asks soundly playful. "Focus" I warn her. "I'm going to take that as a big fat yes! But you need to head over that internet cafe, the one with the UV windows seems like Rose and her traveling companion are there now" Penelope tells me. "Thank you sweet pea" I say to her, "Later momma" she replies and ends the call. "Penelope is a little much isn't she?" Elijah says. "What can I say? She learned from the best" I tease. I chucked my phone back into my handbag and we carried on walking towards the cafe outside across the street was a street musician. Elijah reaches into his coat pocket and donates a $100 bill and takes a handful of the silver coins letting the coins fall into one hand and repeating the process while we overheard the conversation. 

"Here's what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" 

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct."

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor."

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Seems like that there at a impasse" I whisper to him smiling. Elijah is still fiddling with the coins the sweet sound of the metal falling was a pleasant sound. He nods at me and plants a kiss onto of my head. He is watching and listening for the right opportunity to strike. 

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how."

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

It seemed that Elijah had heard enough and with no effort he threw the coins directly at the windows of the cafe and the satisfying sound of the glass shattering and then hitting the sidewalk was music to my ears. Following the sounds of skin burning vampires and their screams. Quickly after we left and walked in the opposite direction of the cafe. After walking for about 5 minutes we arrived at another cafe where headed inside and took some seat in a booth towards the back. "They seem to have no clue what the moonstone is for" I say. "Well it was a rumor Niklaus had made up." Elijah replies. A waitress arrived at the table. "Hi, what can I get you?" she asks. "Two teas please" I say to her. She nodded and walked away. "We need to track down this 'Slater' he seems to know too much about you" I tell him. "Agreed. Would you be able to find his location" Elijah replies. "Shouldn't be too hard, I'll send Penelope a message." I tell him. 

Elizabeth: I need you to find the address for Slater.

Penelope: I'll see what I can do. I'll call you when I find something. 

While I was texting our drinks had arrived, Elijah had poured into 2 teacups. "How long do you think it will take for an address?" Elijah asks. "Shouldn't be too long, she is a whiz when it comes down to things like this." I say to smile swirling the liquid gently around my cup. "I'm curious how did you meet her?" Elijah replies bringing the cup to his lips to take a sip. "Well do you remember when we had that vacation in Florida? I met her in the spa, I believe you was in the pool at the time. We had booked the same treatments and we really seemed to hit it off. It wasn't until after I turned her I knew about her connections" I finish dunking the small biscuits into my beverage, I was always a fan of those small coffee shop biscuits and often swiped Elijah's. Elijah almost chokes on his tea. "I'm sorry you turned her?" He asks nervously. "Lijah, relax shes who she is nothing will change that, but shes good at the tasks I send her. Keeps her head down and I only really send her pink fluffy stationary as a token of gratitude if she really does a great job." I tell him. "I take it that is why I find 'Pink fluffy unicorn pen' in my credit card statements sometimes?" Elijah teases. I let out a small chuckle. My phone once again starts to vibrate and I answer the phone, not putting it on speaker this time. "Do you know how many Slater's are in Richmond?" She shouts down the phone. I squint and pull the phone away from my ear. "I'm guessing there's a few?" I tease "Yes! But do you know how on 'Star Trek' when Captain Kirk asked McCoy to do something totally impossible, and McCoy says, "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker?" Penelope says. "No? But I have the feeling your going to get to the point? And tell me not to expect miracles?" I reply to her raising my eyebrow. "No, I'm saying I'm not a Doctor, I've already texted you the address, bye." She says excitedly. I let out another small chuckle and show Elijah the address. With that we finish up on our drinks and head off to our next port of call. 

"Now this is an apartment building complex I could live in" I whisper to my husband as we stand in the elevator full of humans heading up to the top floor. "It is quite nice, however I am still fond of where we lived in New Orleans." Elijah mumbles. His arm is around my waist, and his chest is raising and falling quite quickly seems being pressed up against one another isn't doing either of us any favors. When it was finally time for us to get out, I stride up to the front door about to knock when Elijah grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me into his chest, he brings his lips towards mine and as we connect it sends sparks throughout my body, instant memories of the night before play into my mind. My free hand starts to make its way into his neatened hair giving me something to hold onto as he plants kisses down my neck. Elijah was never one to show this amount of lust in public so me being pressed up towards him in the elevator really set him off. It was at that moment I felt the graze of his fangs on my neck. I slowly pushed him "Elijah not here please" I gasp. Elijah suddenly realises this is going a bit too far and breaks away, recomposing himself he brings me in for a hug and kisses me on the forehead. "Sorry" he mumbles in my hair. "Don't worry, even the great Elijah Mikealson is allowed push things too far once in a while, it is nice to see you like this" I tell him. Once again were hand in hand as we made our way to the front door for Slater and I knock. A few moments pass and the door opens to reveal Slater looking a bit confused. "Elijah?" He stutters. "May we come in?" He asks. Slater nods and opens the door fully so we can enter, Elijah being the gentleman he is let me walk in first. "What a lovely place you have here, I was just saying to Elijah how I could live in a place like this" I announce smiling at him. I left the two men talking and I decided to have a snoop around. Framed certificates hung on the wall. This guy had like 25 qualifications I suppose each to their own when they are a vampire. "Very nicely done" I heard my husband say. I returned back towards to the two males. "Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater asks. "You see Elijah is a special vampire" I tell him. I plant a small kiss on his cheek. "What? Because your an original?" Salter replies. "Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart." Elijah compels him. "But that will kill me forever" Slater says "Oh he knows that sweetheart, now be a good boy and do what is asked of you" I tell him. With that Slater takes the stake from Elijah and drives it through his heart. His body collapses to the floor and he starts to turn grey and veins appear on his face. "Was that really necessary? A new voice entered the room. It was Jonas the male witch in our possession. "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah tells him. The room stayed quite, before I made my way back over to where his desk was. I quickly looked in the drawers to see if I could find the password to unlock the laptop. Surely enough I typed it in and wiped the hard drive clean, now we couldn't have them being one step ahead of us. After that I returned to Elijah's side to which we departed and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3 -  Enchanting Spells & Dropping Hearts

We were sat in Jonas's residence seems that after we departed yesterday the male witch had been busy and collected a few personal things from the Gilbert doppelganger. "How does this spell work?" Elijah asks as Jonas placed them onto a wooden table he looks up at us. "Give me your hand, both of you." Elijah and I held our hands out our palms facing upwards. He had a silver knife in his hand, I studied the intricate detail on the handle when I didn't realise he had sliced open my palm along with Elijah's. "And now place it here" Jonas says as he motions towards the photo of Elena in her cheerleading uniform. We both held the photo. "And now hold my hand" Jonas says. With our free hand we both held onto one of Jonas' hands "Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her." We did as we were told and I focused my mind to find the girl and then he proceeded to chant the Latin spell images were coming in and out of my mind. To where I see an image to which is familiar I see Elena staring out of a window, she looks at me and Elijah confused and she turns around to see that no one is in the room with her she does this again and then we were gone. Elijah had opened his eyes and the connection was broken. My own eyes flutter open "You saw her didn't you?" Jonas asks us. Elijah nodded as he proceeded to put on his coat and also helps me into mine. "I know exactly she is" Elijah announces. He gently takes my hand and we leave and head back to Richmond. 

"There's nothing here for you" A familiar voice shouted. Myself and Elijah approached up to the three men in front of us, I quickly remove my jacket and hand it to Elijah and thrust my hand into the chest of one man, he falls to the ground with a thud and clutch his heart. "Oppps sorry" I say sarcastically dropping the heart to the floor. Elijah then hands me back my jacket which I take with my free clean hand, there was no way I'm getting blood on this. And he speeds over to the two remaining vampires I carefully step over the body, my heels click on the laminate flooring. Rose immediately clocks us and speeds out of the door. "I killed you, you were dead" The older Salvatore brother said sounding shocked. "For centuries now" Elijah says with his dry sense of humor. "And you ran away" He says to me. "Darling I had glass in my face, I couldn't see and I didn't particularly want to have a stake driven through my heart like you did my poor husband" I reply crossing my arms in the process. "Who are you?" Elijah and one of the men said in unison. "I'm Elijah this is Elizabeth my wife" Elijah says to him. "We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." The vampire says. I walk up to the stranger and look him in the eyes "Does anyone else know that your here?" I ask sweetly. "No" he says to me. "Perfect, Elijah darling would you do the honors?" I say. With that Elijah plunges his arms into both of the stranger vampires and rips there hearts out the bodies fall to ground with a loud thud. The eldest Salvatore gets ready to fight us but we had no intentions to fight today and with the simple turn on our heels we sped away.

We arrived back at Jonas' home, on the way back he had phoned us to say that the Bennett witch was channeling Luka and he had used up too much of his magic and was exhausted. We had gotten back before Jonas and so I was sat in the couch while Elijah looked into the night stood by the window. I heard the front door open "How is Luka?" I ask quietly "He's asleep" Jonas replies. I let out a small smile and nod at him. "Your shadow spell was successful. We was able to track that girl. However, we did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me." Elijah says softly, turning to face the witch. "I assume he didn't live to tell about it." Jonas says. "No we spared him, I saw his expression Jonas, Damon Salvatore would die before he would let anything happen to her. Both brothers would. Myself and Elijah agreed that Elena will be kept safe." I tell him. I stand up from the couch and brush the forming creases from my skinny jeans. "We best be going, let you settle down for the night. Good night Jonas, thank you for assistance." I say quietly. Elijah takes note and collects his coat and put it other his arm, he walks up to Jonas and shakes his hand. I follow behind and kiss his cheek and with that we left into the night. 

"So do tell me, how is getting friendly with the historic society of Mystic Falls going to get us closer to the doppelganger?" I whisper. We were currently stood inside the Gilbert residence while Jenna was rummaging through the downstairs closet. "You'll see" Elijah whispers after that statement someone walks down the stairs. Breathing in I can smell its her, the doppelganger. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asks her aunt. "Perfect timing" she replies. Jenna hands Elena a large box filled with dusty smelly books, maps and papers. "What is this stuff?" Elena inquires. "Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna replies. Jenna shuts the door to the closet and that is where our eyes meet, I smile Elena takes a small step backwards she looks scared. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Elijah, it's lovely to meet you" I say sweetly. "Their both in town doing research on Mystic Falls" Jenna says to her niece. Elijah steps forward to Elena "It's a pleasure" the human and vampire shake hands. " So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna say to break the tension. "How about I arrange to have someone come collect it from you tomorrow?" I reply. "Also a good plan" Jenna says "I do believe that great plans come from the female species" I say with a laugh. Jenna and myself share a small giggle, she was really nice. Hopefully she wouldn't get too caught up in this supernatural nonsense. "Thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jenna and Elena." Elijah says with a small smile. And with that we turned to leave. Jenna goes back to whatever she was doing before. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah adds "Thank you again Jenna" I call out to her. "Anytime" She shouts from the kitchen. Elena darts up the stairs and that's when myself and Elijah also sped up them. She knocked on a bedroom door which was guessing belonged to her brother Jeremy. Elijah gently grabbed her wrist and signals by holding a finger to his lips to not mentioned that he nor myself were present. "What is it?" The younger Gilbert asked. "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." She says to her brother. "Okay" He says and leaves. "A wise choice" Elijah says to her. "What do you both want?" She asks us sounding frightened. "We just came to talk" I say softly to try and re-assure her. He gets us to follow her to her room. She sits on her bed, I take a seat at the edge giving her plenty of room and Elijah stands near the closed door. "Please forgive the intrusion, we mean your family no harm" I say to break the ice. "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" She asks us. "Because we didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and we can't have that." Elijah says to her. "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" She replies. "Our goal isn't to break the curse Elena" I say, offering a warm smile. "So what is your goal?" 

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah says to her. "Like you?" I shake my head at her "No, not anymore" Elena stands up from the bed and starts to pace a little. "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." She says sounding a little angry. "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at husband, this talk is going to go nowhere if I don't say something quickly. "How do I know you're both telling the truth?" She says sounding angrier. I quickly stand up to face her. "I won't sugarcoat this but sweetheart, if myself and Elijah wasn't being truthful your family would be torn to shreds by now and we would be taking you to Klaus this very moment, myself and Elijah want to offer you a deal." I tell her. "What kind of deal?" She asks me. "Don't do anything Elena, live your life stop fighting and then when the time is right we will lure out Klaus and we will make sure your friends are protected" I say to her, I walk over to Elijah and reach out to hold his hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze. "And then what?" She asks us. "Then I will kill him" Elijah says proudly. "Just like that?" Elena asks. "Just like that, I'm a man of my word Elena. When I make a deal. I keep a deal" Elijah replies. "How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" She asks us. "I notice you have a friend. Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. We have friends with similar gifts." Elijah tells her. I noticed that Elijah has gotten back on track with this negotiation so there was no need for any further input. "You know witches?" She asks us. "Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asks her. "I need you to do one more thing for me." She says to us. I raise my eyebrow. This girl had guts I like it. 

"When she asked us for a favor I didn't realise it would be a rescue mission" I say with a chuckle. "Well we did promise to protect her friends so we are honoring our side of the deal" Elijah tells me, we was walking towards the tomb under fells church. On the way I had phoned and explained to Jonas we needed the barrier lifted to retrieve Elena's boyfriend. The door to the tomb opened and we saw Katerina and Stefan. "Katerina" I say to acknowledge her. "Elijah? Elizabeth?" She says frightened. "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the sense to be frightened." Elijah says to her. "Stefan your release has been requested" He adds. "What? By Who?" Stefan asks dumbfounded. "Miss Gilbert drives a hard bargain. However we arranged a peaceful agreement." I tell him smiling. Elijah gestures for Stefan to leave the tomb, "I can't" He says to us. "You can, I've had the spell lifted" Stefan then slowly walks out Katerina tries to leave also but is stopped in her tracks. I smile at Stefan, "Elena will be able to tell you the details for our arrangement, if she keeps her end of the bargain so will we." I say to him and with that he leaves. While I was speaking to Stefan, Elijah was compelling Katerina to stay put until Klaus comes. "Stefan! Please don't let him leave me here" She begs. "Goodbye Katherine" Stefan says bluntly and walks away. Myself and Elijah watched Stefan walk up the stairs and leave the underground compartment. "Good Night Katerina" Elijah and I say as he closes the door to the tomb locking Katerina away like a caged animal. 

A few days had passed and we had spent the time in a B&B close to town, Elijah had some errands and loose ends to sort out so I stayed behind to work on my own I had gotten in touch with Penelope to see if she could work her magic to try and help us track down any trace of Klaus to which she could not. I was laid on the bed on my front in just one Elijah's shirts. I had my laptop out and my legs dangled from the edge of the bed while I furiously typed on the keyboard. I heard the door open and close and Elijah had walked into the bedroom and gently stroked his hands over my back and legs. I quietly moaned at the sense of his touch and he proceeded to massage my body, being irritated from the information I was trying to get made me very tense. "How about getting a change of atmosphere?" Elijah asks as his hands made his way to my shoulders, rubbing the muscles in circles. "Hmmmm, yes I could do with a change. What did you have in mind?" I ask him. "Well we have been invited to The Historical Society's Tea Party, and to make sure we keep good appearances we should make the effort to attend." He tells me. "What time does it start?" I reply. "I do believe we have a couple of hours free before we need to go" He says to me in a seductive tone. 

I smirk to myself and bite my bottom lip. I rush up and pin Elijah to the wall, we kiss each other passionately taking turns to plant kisses down each others necks. Elijah flips me around so it is now him who has me against the wall and jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. I run my hands up and down his body and moans are left from both of our mouths. "How about we continue where we left off?" He breathes. I nodded eagerly and flick my long hair to one side of my neck and I see Elijah's veins pop from under his eyes and see his fangs protrude from his gums. He gently grazes his fangs over my neck just like before and a sense of euphoria washes through my body. As his fangs sink into my skin I was in pure bliss 'blood sharing' was the most intimate act a vampire could share with another. Elijah removes his fangs from my neck and with blood stained lips he crashes them into my own. We part and then I proceed to bite him, drinking his blood was one of the best feelings, it tasted delicious and I did sometimes struggle to stop. But as the blood of my husband fell down my gullet memories of the two of us flooded into my mind. 

"If you ever, EVER touch me or even come anywhere near me again Elijah I will rip your heart out!" I shouted at him tears flooded my eyes and all I saw was the smirk on the face of the witch Celeste Dubios , I gather up the skirts of my dress and brush past her. Elijah tries to stop me but I turn and glare at him. "You are no man of honor, unlike you I keep my promises! Now unless Miss Dubios over there wishes to see me carry out my threat, I suggest you allow me to pass" I growl at him. 

__________________

"I never wanted you to be daggered brother but you were too much of a bad influence to Niklaus. I've grown too attached to Marcellus because I was using him as a substitute as I pushed her away, my wife I feel like I am lost without her. I have not the faintest idea on where she could be. I just hope that one day she will love me again. But I fear that the twisted ways of Celeste ruined our marriage and I was blind to see that then but I see that now."

__________________

I pulled away from Elijah tears in both of our eyes, he gently wipes my eyes with his thumb and kisses me once more on the lips it wasn't lust nor passion but it was just full of love. "I love you" He tells me. He leans his forehead against my own and I let out a small sniffle. "I love you too" we stay like that for a few moments until I get up and user Elijah into the bathroom. "You need a shower and while you do that, I shall sort out a new suit and a dress for myself for this so called 'tea party' " I say to him with one of my signature big smiles. I close the bathroom door and take a long and deep breath. I stride over to the wardrobe and pick out a clean suit for Elijah a black suit and a dark blue shirt would go well and I selected a pair of black high waist-ed flared trousers with a white shirt and ladies suit jacket and dress scarf to match. I was not really in the mood to wear a dress and the ones I had where not quite appropriate - far too formal. Elijah had come out of the shower, in just a towel around his middle. I adored the moments where he slipped out of his 'noble and proper' mindset and just let loose a little. I swapped places and quickly took a shower, the hot water was welcomed on my skin, feeling the bad memories just drain away.

We arrived at the Lockwood Mansion in plenty of time, it had already started but we wasn't too late. Mrs Lockwood spotted us and walked over to us. "Elijah, so great you could make it, is this your lovely wife you mentioned before?" Carol says to us, Elijah had his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Yes it is, Elizabeth this is Carol Lockwood" Elijah says as he introduced us, I gently shake her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lockwood, I look forward to working with you" I smile. "So, have you both spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there" Carol asks. "Well no, we're focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." Elijah tells her. "Oh that is fascinating" Carol says back nodding her head slightly. "We've been to Richmond a handful of times, it truly is a magnificent place but the smaller towns are more like home, right Elijah?" I say to Carol. "Absolutely" Elijah agrees with me, while we were talking I heard the familiar voice of the eldest Salvatore brother, I gently squeeze Elijah's hand to let him know of Damon's presence. "Damon" Carol says to her friend has she approaches us and plants a quick kiss to her cheek. "Elijah, Elizabeth, I want you both to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families." She informs us. "Hmmm, pleasure to meet you both" Damon says to us as he gently lifts up my free hand and places a kiss to my hand and then shakes Elijah's hand. I plaster a large fake smile on my face, I was not happy in the slightest of what just happened, and I presumed that Elijah was furious. "No pleasure is mine" Elijah says as he still has a firm grip on the Salvatore's hand and lets go. We departed and walked around the party a little taking in the odd conversation with the locals. 

After about 20 minutes Damon requests our presence in the study. "What can we do for you Damon?" Elijah asks "I was hoping to have a word" He replies. "And where is Elena?" I ask bitterly. "Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon says. "Oh yes we heard about that" Elijah says sarcastically. " I'm sure the pair of you did since it was your witch that saved the day." Damon replies in equal sarcasm. "You are welcome by the way" I snap. Damon walks around to sit on the desk. "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." To be honest I was irritated the moment Damon approached us and I walked over to him. "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to us." I say to him tapping his cheek with my hand, and with that I turn and head back over to Elijah who was already stood at the door waiting for me. Damon however has other plans and speeds over to block my path to Elijah. "Not good enough" He says to me. I hear Elijah growl behind him. "Don't worry darling I have this, why not head back into the party and I'll join you in a moment" I say sweetly. I gave Elijah a re-assuring smile and he does as I asked and heads out of the study. I look back at Damon, now it was time to put him in his place. I grabbed Damon by his throat and pin him to the nearby wall, I glare at him in retaliation Damon grabs my throat and to which was a very poor choice for him, using my free hand I grab it and easily remove it from my throat, I bend it back far enough making sure to snap the bone but also crush it with my tight grip. I let him go but making sure to push him away with enough force, giving him the hint not to try anything else so foolish. "You young vampires are so arrogant, how dare you come in here and not only challenge me, but also an original vampire. Show some respect!" I threatened. Damon is still recovering from the damage I had inflicted, he grabs hold of his broken wrist and hand. "You or your deranged husband can't kill me, its not part of the deal" Damon laughed. I sent him a glare and just slapped his around the face. "Quite!" I shouted, I spotted a pencil that was laying on the desk I grabbed it and stab him in the neck, he shouts out in pain as I make sure to dig it in deep. Damon leans on the desk for support as he pulls the pencil from his neck. He hisses in pain and the puts his hand over the wound that is bleeding rather badly. I hand him my scarf and he hesitantly takes it to help reduce the bleeding as he heals. I step over to him and lean in to his ear "Elijah is an Original, I am older and stronger then you, so it would be wise not to do anything stupid. But know this the moment you cease to be of use either myself or my husband your dead. So you should listen to what Elijah and I say to you, do your job and keep Miss Gilbert safe" I whisper. I turn on my heel and head out of the Study and over to Elijah who was waiting patently for me. "I do believe that our work is done here, shall we head off?" I say sweetly giving Elijah a kiss. 

As we left the Tea Party Elijah says to me "I heard what you said to Damon" I roll my eyes "You my dear where meant to, we both know that I can handle myself with situations like that." I tease. "So, I failed to mention this to you earlier but Penelope called this morning while you were out, seems like the werewolves are planning something, there has been an increase of them arriving over the last few days." I add. "Hmmmm, well the last encounter they had with Damon was not very pleasant, they want the moonstone as well. Perhaps we give it to them?" Elijah replies to me. A smile forms not only on his face but also my own, which meant that more hearts were going to be dropped tonight. 

"Where is the moonstone?" A voice asked it had to be a wolf, nobody else smells that bad. "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon says in between deep breaths. Myself and Elijah walk into the room, "Looking for this?" Elijah says holding up the moonstone for everyone to see. My husband also made sure he was the first to enter, a werewolf bite to him would be no big deal a few days bed rest and whole lots of sweating but for me? Well a bite would bring my life to a halt. One of the wolves tries and rushes over to grab the stone from Elijah but because Elijah was an original so naturally being faster and stronger he plunges his arm into the wolfs chest and rips out his heart, the body dropping to the floor with a thud. Two more wolves rush over to avenge their fallen friend but also led them to a untimely demise. The female wolf rushes past us and escapes before she is killed. Knowing that there was no more threats in the house I stride over to the cowering wolf who was hiding behind his jacket, I pick him up and I flash my fangs at him the veins raise up underneath my eyes. "What about you buttercup? Do you wish to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where is the girl?" I threaten. "I don't know" Damon says as he tries to look around but his mobility is restricted due to the weird collar around his neck. "It doesn't really matter" Elijah finishes. Elijah punches the cowering wolf and he falls to the floor, he then goes to Damon and rips him free from the chains that held him to a chair. "So you realize this is the third time we've saved your life now?" He says with a smirk. Damon doesn't say anything to us and with out business finished we turned and headed off back to our make-shift home. "Darling this time it was all you" I say to my husband as I shut the door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner Parties & Daggers

The following morning Elijah had arranged with Jenna to have a tour around some of the most historic places around Mystic Falls, at present we we're walking on the old Fell property. "The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna says to us. Myself and Elijah were walking hand in hand while Jenna was in front of us carrying all sorts of rolled up pieces of paper. "Ah, the Fells. One of the Founding Families." Elijah says with a hint of sarcasm. "Why do you say it like that?" She replies. "Well the research that we have done so far has shown us that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. Salem if we're wanting to be precise." I say with a smile. "Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" She asks. "Indeed, which means the ever-lauded founding families...didn't actually found anything" Elijah explains. "Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." Jenna replies. "Yes, they are" I tell her, while looking at Elijah and gently squeezed his hand smiling. The sound of crunching leaves diverts my attention, I turn to look at who is approaching us."Elijah, Elizabeth. This is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna informs us. "Nice to meet you" Elijah and I say to him. "Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah and Elizabeth through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric asked us. "I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah says. "Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna says as she starts to leave. "How about I come with you? Leave Alaric and Elijah to it for a few moments" I suggest. Jenna nods and smiles towards me and we both head over to her car. "So how did you end up meeting Elijah?" She asks me. "Well before I moved to the States I used to live in England, I met him there and well the rest if history we've been happily married ever since" I tell her. "Was it love at first sight?" She asked me, I let out a small chuckle. "It was anything but that, I used to think he was very arrogant. But he won me over". Jenna lets out a laugh as well. "Well I think he is very charming, your both a good match for one another" She tells me. I give her a smile and hear footsteps behind us. "I'm ever so sorry but we must cut the tour short. Thank you your time though Jenna" Elijah says to her, "See you soon Jenna" I say to her and with that I take his hand and walk away. 

Later in the afternoon we agreed to meet back up with Jenna at the Mystic Grill, take her for a drink as a way to apologize for having to leave early. Seems that Elijah and Alaric had a 'good' talk. We were waiting outside for Jenna to arrive. "Did you enjoy bonding with the teacher?" I tease. "He has been informed of the deal but also seems protective of Miss Sommers" Elijah tells me ignoring my teasing. "Protective? Don't you mean jealous?" I say with a wink. "Don't worry Elijah, I know innocent flirting when I see it" I teased and pecked him on the lips. "There is nothing of the sort" He grumbles. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late!" Jenna says out of breath. "We were early, your right on time" I say to her with a smile. We headed off inside. "Ah there's Jenna with her new boyfriend and crazy wife, heard three-ways are all the rage" Damon says with a smirk. My hearing had picked up on the comment and once again I would need to put Damon Salvatore in his place, myself, Elijah and Jenna walked up the table. Sat with him was the history teacher and another girl. "Hey guys" Jenna says to the group. "So I hear that you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today" Damon says. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Jenna says. "Well, as much as I's like to continue this, I've papers to grade." Alaric says. "I'll follow you out, I need some fresh air." I say out loud. Alaric puts down some money to cover his share of drinks and food and gets up to leave. "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party" The girl sat with Damon says. "Ooh, my girl, full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight maybe?" Damon says to us. I look at Elijah and he looks at me and we nod at each other. "It's good for me? Jenna?" The girl asks. "I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric starts. "Yeah, I'm free" Jenna continues after him. "It'd be a pleasure" Elijah says for the both of us. "Great" Damon says with a smile. Alaric finally leaves the table and I gently rub Elijah's arm and made my way outside following the school teacher. "Alaric? Can I have a moment?" I ask. He turns and looks at me and sighs. "Sure". "Look, please know that Jenna won't be harmed in all this. I give you my word that I will help keep her safe. I actually really like her, and I hope that we could be friends also?" I say to him with a simple smile. "Well lets just see how it goes" Alaric says, and with that he turns away and leaves. I stand at the entrance just watching as the teacher leaves, Elijah joins me outside. "What is your take on this dinner party then?" I ask him, I interlace my hands with his and we headed off in the other direction and towards the car. "I'm not sure entirely if I am being honest, but when we arrive I will perfectly make it clear of our intentions if we are crossed" Elijah responds and places a kiss on my head as we were walking. 

A few hours later myself and Elijah arrived at the Salvatore's residence. Elijah wearing a suit and myself wearing a casual yet smart dark blue dress paired with a thick black belt and black heels. Elijah holding my hand using his free one to knock on the door, we wait patently. Damon opens the door moments later. "Good Evening" Elijah says to the younger vampire. "Evening Damon" I say to him. "Thank you for coming. Please come in" Damon says to use and gestures for us to come inside. "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less then honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, towards myself or Elizabeth. I suggest you reconsider" Elijah threatens. "No, no nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know the both of you" Damon says. "For your sake Damon you better be telling the truth" I say to him in a low voice. "Hmm well that's good" Elijah says and we made our way inside. Elijah makes his way over to Jenna while I stop Damon from walking by simply just pressing my hand on his chest. "Although Miss Gilbert has this deal with myself and my husband. If you so much as make a move to cross me or Elijah. I will kill you and I will kill everyone in this room. Have I made myself clear?" I continue my threat. "Crystal" Damon says and offers me an arm, which I hesitantly took and we walked into join the others. "Jenna! We really should stop meeting like this" I say playfully and walk over to her and give her a small hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Nice to see you Elizabeth" She replies to me. "You look fabulous" I say to her. The new girlfriend of Damon walks over to join us. I look over to see Elijah talking with Damon, Alaric and John. Jenna had mentioned about him before. "You're Andie Star? Right? I've seen you on the news" I ask her. "Yeah that's me" She says with a giggle. "I just though I would let you know that dinner is ready" She adds. 

Damon sits at the head of the table and Elijah sits to his left followed by myself John and Alaric while Andie and Jenna sit the other side. Jenna pours some wine for everyone, I pick up the glass and swirl is around sniffing the aroma. "I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah and Elizabeth your family is so not a founder of this town" Jenna teases. "Hmmm, do tell" Damon says as he take a bite of his food. The sound of the small clang as he teeth and fork collide. "Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution" Elijah explained. "Hmmm. Because they were witches" Jenna thinks out loud. "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem" Andie counters. "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon adds. I take a sip of my wine and place it back on the table. "Lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up, they were tied to stakes in a field together and well... They were burned alive. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as the flames consumed them. Elijah could you pass me the wine" I say. "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society if I were you" Jenna says while Elijah tops up my wine glass. Smiling at him as a thank you I take another large sip. "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me" John says to which basically everyone ignores him. "So tell me, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asks us. "Both Elizabeth and myself share a healthy historian's curiosity, of course" Elijah says. "Of course" Damon replies. Elijah glances at Damon and smiles at him. 

The rest of the dinner was eaten in peace with the odd bit of small talk. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages" Damon asks as he gets up from the table. The rest of us get up from our seats. "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie says. "Let me get a glass and I'll join you ladies" I say holding Elijah's hand. "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah says. "I like you" Andie replies she flashes him a smile. I gently squeeze his hand, I could feel myself starting to get a little jealous over Andie flirting a little too much with my husband but to not try and spoil the evening I pushed the feeling away. Myself, Elijah and Damon head over to the study Damon starts pouring the drinks for us. He hands myself a drink, I take a small sip. "Think this has aged to perfection." I say enjoying my drink. "This isn't the only thing that's aged with perfection" I whisper into Elijah's ear. He smiles and kisses my temple. "So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon asks. "Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah replies to him with a smirk. "Maybe. Tell me why it's so important?." Damon asks again handing Elijah his drink. "Damon we're not that close. Nor foolish enough to tell you" I say to him. "Are you not meant to be with the ladies?" Damon asks in a slightly angered tone. "Am I not allowed to enjoy a drink with my husband and his friend?" I reply sarcastically. Whilst me and Damon were bickering Elijah had turned away from us to study the vast array of books. "Quite the collection you have" Elijah says impressed. "It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah continues. Damon was fiddling with the glasses and bottles on the table. Suddenly Alaric and Andie come into the study. "Gentlemen, Elizabeth. We forgot about dessert" He says to us. I raise my eyebrow but shrug my shoulders and though nothing of it and started to walk up the stairs. "Elizabeth may I have a quick word?" Damon asks. "Sure" I reply to him. "Elijah..." Andie says offering her hand to him. He hands his drink to Damon and takes Andie's hand. "Miss Star" Elijah twirls her around and follows her. Leaving Alaric in the doorway presuming he would follow Elijah and Andie. "So what did you want t...." I start to say when a needle pierces the skin on my neck and I feel this sharp pain ruin through out my body which goes weak and I briefly feel someone catch me, and lay me on the floor. I moan quietly in pain confused what was happening. "Oppsi daisy" I faintly hear Damon say.

I felt my body being lifted, I felt like I was a dead weight and everything was like sandpaper. It hurt to breathe let alone try and open my eyes. I was far too weak to do anything, but what happened to Elijah? Surely he noticed I was missing. Unless they hurt him. My body was placed down onto a chair and it felt like I was being wrapped in ropes they burnt as they touched my skin. However I was far too weak to try and fight back. "E..e..lijah" I softly called out as my head lulled about. I tried to force myself to open my eyes but I couldn't do it. I hated myself when I was this weak. What seemed like hours I heard the sound of shuffling. "You said there wasn't going to be any violence" A voice said. "Says the person who did the killing" A arrogant tone said. "How much vervain did you put in her? Shes completely out of it". The sound of shuffling stopped and a thud was heard and I felt the air of the impact on my legs. "Enough to put her down Ric, remember shes stronger then me and Stefan put together, but considering he is still chasing Bambi..." "Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Damon, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric interuppts sternly. "I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Alaric continues and with that they closed a door and left. Using what little strength I had mussed I forced myself again to open my eyes and the sight shocked me. Elijah was laying on the floor desiccated, they must have gotten hold of one of Niklaus' retched daggers. But I noticed that the dagger wasn't there now they obliviously didn't realise it needed to be kept in. 

Again what felt like hours the sound of a mix of shock and pain escaped from Elijah's mouth as he chocked on the air that started to fill his lungs. The sound of the noise brought me back into consciousness. "Elijah..." I said weakly. He looked at me his eyes wide shocked at the state of me "What have they done to you?" he rasped. As fast as he could he picked himself up, he was weaker and he knew that and had to keep it steady but he needed to help his wife. He tugged the vervain soaked ropes from my wrists and ankles, hissing slightly as the corrosive plant burned his hands. He scooped me up in his arms and held me closely as we escaped. 

Elijah bursts open the door to the male witches house. "What happened to you both?" He asks. Elijah tries to wake me. "Huh?" I slowly said as he gently set my feet to the floor encouraging me to walk. I lean myself against him while he does the same. "I need you to find Elena. Now" He says angrily. I shake my head trying to focus. "Shes at her families lake house" Jonas tells us after performing a quick location spell. With that Elijah turns to me and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Stay here and rest". I look up into his eyes "No way, I'm coming with you" I say weakly. I almost lose my balance trying to stand my ground, Jonas comes up to us and hands me a blood bag. "It's not much but it should help you both a little bit" 

We arrived at the lake house, we had shared the blood on the way and I felt a little better, I knew that we both needed to feed but we would do that after this small loose end had been tied up. Slowly approaching Elijah bent down and picked up a handful of the small stones that made up the driveway. He drops the stones from hand to hand, however I was livid and picked up a handful myself and threw they directly at the door, watching it break off its hinges. "We might not be able to enter but we've learned to be very patient over the years" I spat I stormed over to the house only being stopped by the threshold, Elijah follows closely behind me. "They shouldn't have done what they did" Elena pleads. "Too right they shouldn't!" I shouted "The deal is off" Elijah states. "I'm renegotiating." She says to us. "You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah says. Elena pulls out a knife she was concealing. I look at her amused. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death" She states. "Mr Salvatore won't let you die" I say to her smirking. "No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." She says to us hoping that we would show mercy. "HA! We kept our end of the deal, it was your side who broke it, so go ahead I'm calling your bluff" I say in a low tone. There was pure anger radiating from my body and Elijah didn't know whether to try and calm me down or let me run my course. Elena breathes out shaking in fear as she turns the knife to put it at herself, she hesitates but then plunges it into her stomach, the blood is gushing everywhere and suddenly the veins reveal themselves and my fangs pop out from my gums, her blood smelled so sweet I just wanted to have a taste. But Elijah knew what was happening and he quickly removed me from the close proximity and returns back to Elena. I hear the quickly negotiating a new deal as I try and calm my shaking breathes and the hunger that was growing quicker by the second. "You have my word" I heard Elijah cry out. Elena falls into his arms and Elijah is about to give her his blood when I hear the sound of his voice go pained and falls limp, a dagger stuck out from his chest. "NO! Why!" I shouted tears falling from my face. I sped over about to attack when Stefan pulls Elena into the house and hands go around my neck snapping it and once again I fall to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 - I am a warrior

Hmmm this seems to be a regular occurrence the past few days, being locked up in the cellar with my husbands 'dead' body on the floor myself being injected with vervain and being bled out daily just so I was in a manageable condition for my attackers. I was constantly on edge and I knew that the moment I break free, I'm getting Elijah out of here safely and them I'm going to rip the occupants of this house apart. I will paint the walls red with their blood. At this stage I don't care that we were meant to be keeping Elena safe. Twice she has betrayed us when we were no threat to her or her pathetic friends. "Rise and shine sleepy head" Damon says as he enters the cellar. "Oh piss off Damon" I growled at him. "I want to ask you something" He says to me. "Last time you said that you injected me with vervain" I scoff rolling my eyes. "I also see you've learned your lesson by leaving the dagger in my husband." I added. "Hypothetically on a scale of 1-10, 1 being not likely and 10 being very likely. What would you do if Katherine Pierce was here right now?" Damon asks. "Does this scale go up to 20? Because I would rip her throat out, shes the reason me and Elijah are in this mess" I snapped. "Ahhh Elizabeth Mikealson, how the tables have turned now your the one restrained unable to get out" A voice sounding exactly like Elena comes into play. However I knew better this was Katherine. "You really are an idiot aren't you" I say looking at Damon. Damon rolls his eyes and briefly leaves the cellar and comes back in with a flamethrower. And starts to try and burn Elijah's body the harsh stench of burning wafts into my nostrils. "Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine says. I roll my eyes at her comment. "Would you please stop trying to barbecue my husband? You want the dagger? All you need to do is simply pull it out" I say with a smile. Damon again lets a blast of fire out. I can feel the heat erupting from it. "No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asks with a sigh. "Spent 500 years running from one." Katherine replies to him. "Duh I'm married to one" I said sarcastically. "Your a complete whole new pile of fish without Elijah. How come?" Damon asks taking a break from trying to set my husband on fire. "I have a sarcastic and fiery temperament if you haven't already noticed Elijah keeps me grounded, however he's having a hard time doing that at the moment since your trying and failing miserably to cook him" I reply to him. Damon turns to Katherine who is looking smug while she leans on the door frame of the cellar. "So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" He asks her. "Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing." She replies with a smirk. "Did you know I would die?" She ignores his question. "Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" She answers. "Why are you still here?" Damon asks again. "Because you haven't given me the pleasure to kill her" I say with a smile. "Because you haven't forcibly removed me." She says. Damon points the flamethrower at Katherine, my eyes light up in amusement. "You wouldn't" She says nervously. "Oh I would" Damon replies. "Oh please do Damon, I'm stuck down here with no entertainment" I say playfully. "Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know...I always get what I want." Katherine says. Damon lets out a huff and lowers the flamethrower. "I wanted out of the tomb. Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die." Katherine says as she leaves the cellar. Damon in a small fit of anger blasts Elijah again with the flamethrower. "Oh give it rest will you, you must be stupider then you look, would rather have Katherine Pierce roaming about your halls? Or me? Think smart Damon you have leverage over me. Let me go and I'll help you find the burial ground of the dead witches I have my contacts" I say to him. "Don't make me regret this" He says to leaning down cutting the ropes free. "You have my word that I wont do anything to harm you, your brother, Elena or her friends. Katherine on the other hand no promises." I say to him and smile. With that I glanced down at Elijah and sped out of the house.

Two dead bodies later I found myself back to full strength, wiping the blood from my mouth. I walked into Jonas' home. "You need to find a way to get Elijah back now" I snapped. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Held captive by the Salvatore's, don't ask" I grumbled. I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. "You have reached Penelope's house of 'how may I save your ass today?'" She chirped down the phone. "I need you to find out where a burial ground for a witch massacre is, think you can handle that sweetie pie?" I said down the phone. "How many dead witches are we talking here?" She asked. "At least 100, listen I've got to go ring me when you find something please" I reply to her and hang up. "She won't find the burial ground" Jonas says to me. "What if she can find it?" Luka asked. "She won't find it it Luka, we've searched for weeks" Jonas tells his son. "Look Penelope is the best of the best, she won't let me down" I tell them. " We don't have a back-up plan though dad and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta" Luka tells his dad. "We will save her but Elizabeth and Elijah are the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with." Jonas replies. "You're going to kill them?" Luka asks. "No, me and Elijah will be doing that" I say to the two males witches. Shortly after Luka and his father where sat in the living room preparing for a spell, to help free Elijah. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could." Jonas asks his son. "No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this." Luka replies. "I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak..." Jonas starts. "Dad. I want this just as much as you." Luka replies. "Thank you for doing this, Elijah should be in the cellar, but I doubt he would have been moved. I'll do all I can to try and distract Damon" I tell him. "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." Jonas starts and then he and his son chant in Latin as they cast their spell.

I kept an eye on the two witches making sure to protect them from any interruptions if need be, to keep my end of my promise I phoned Damon. "How did you get my number?" Damon asks over the phone. "Never mind how just know the wheels are in motion about locating the burial ground" I say. The call was cut off and the paced around the living room waiting to hear that the dagger being successfully being removed. But that wasn't the case Luka had suddenly caught on fire. "Luka" Jonas and myself shout. Jonas covers Luka in a blanket trying to smoother the flames I bite into my wrist ready to heal him with my blood but I couldn't hear a heartbeat. "I'm so sorry Jonas he's gone" I say to him tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." Jonas pleads. He starts to chant a spell trying to help his son. "Jonas please... he's gone" I choke out. Tears fell onto the floor. Jonas collapses to the floor and hugs his dead sons body crying. A few moments pass and Jonas stands up clearly angry and I didn't blame him he starts to collect the pieces of personal belongings of Elena he was going to do a location spell to find her. I wasn't going to intervene last thing I wanted was to have multiple brain aneurysms. Stefan rushes into the home. "You have a lot of nerve coming in here" I spat. "You killed him!" Jonas shouts at Stefan, he uses his magic and sends Stefan to his knees he holds his head in pain as he groans in agony, I smile at him while stood behind Jonas. "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like." Jonas says. Jonas sends another strong wave of power through Stefan he screams in pain, myself and Jonas step over his body. Although while Jonas goes to find Elena I left to work on my own leads to get my husband back. 

"Your friendly neighborhood vampire of all things knowable and unknowable at your service." Penelope says on the phone, I was currently back in the B&B sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey was you able to track down the witch burial site?" I ask quietly. "I sure did, but you don't sound your normal self, what wrong?" She asks me. "Elijah is in trouble and I'm trying to get him out of it" I mumble. "Trouble as in daggered trouble?" She asks. "Exactly that" I respond. "Well your going to be wanting your hiking boots, your heading into some woods there's a run-down house out there, turns out a load of witches lived there back in the day" Penelope says. "Alright thank you" I reply to her. "The next time you ring me I want to hear the sound of your sexy husband deal?" She plays trying to cheer me up. "Deal" I say with a small smile and with that she ends the call, I sigh and throw my phone on the bed. I fall backwards staring at the ceiling. 

The simple melody plays in the background and I was dancing slowly with my husband his hand on my lower back it was just us in a ballroom with a simple human playing the keys on a piano, Elijah had surprised me by taking me dancing. He twirls me around and I couldn't be happier everything was perfect. I remember when I had first turned it was Elijah who helped me adapt to the society of ballroom dancing the numerous times I would step on his foot or trip over and now I was a natural. "After this I was thinking we could get a bite to eat" Elijah says to me. "I'm not hungry for blood" I whisper seductively. "Well what are you famished for?" He questions his voice was deep and it sent shivers down my spine "You" I simply said and Elijah pulled me closer to him and kissed me, the kiss wasn't gentle it was pure hunger from both of us. "I almost failed to mention how ravishing you look tonight" He breathed in between kisses. I wrapped my hands around his neck my hands entangled in his hair tugging on strands as the kiss deepened. Elijah's strong hands were on my waist as he speeds over to the piano. "Leave us" He compelled the human and then it was just silence. Elijah picked me up and span me around and the placed me on top of the piano which made a horrid off tune noise but neither one of us cared as we were too occupied. His hands gently tilted my neck to the side and his fangs grazed my neck like it had done so many times before. 

I sat up and pressed my hands to my cheeks which where wet I must have been crying while I had caught up on a few moments sleep. I grabbed my phone. "I have the location of the witch burial ground, I'll pick you up" I say to Damon on the phone. "Great its a date" He says sarcastically. I growled down the phone and threw it once more, I needed to change to get out of my ruined clothes. I picked out a pair of boot-cut jeans, chunky heeled boots a white shirt and leather jacket. I left the B&B and headed over to the Salvatore house. "I agreed to take you, but I didn't agree to taking a witch and a child" I say with a huff. "Witchy is with me and little Gilbert is with her get used to it" Damon replies. I shrugged my shoulders and drove to the witch massacre. "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" The youngest Gilbert asked as the four of us were trekking through the woods. "Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon replies. "How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked "Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon tells her. "And you wasted how many years trying to save her?" I teased. I wasn't really in much of a mood to jest but I needed to take my mind of not having Elijah so close but too far away, if my hands touched the dagger that resided in his chest it would kill me. Even pulling it out my life would cease the moment I tried. The little Gilbert laughed and we stopped in front of an run down house. I could feel the magic that flowed here. "You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked. "I'm certain of it, my contact has never let me down in the past and I'm not going to start doubting her now. Besides I can feel the pure power thats here" I say to him nodding my head. The four of us walked inside, I poke around seeing what was left the silence was broken when Damon opened his big mouth "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." I walked over to him smirking. "I'm not doing anything" Bonnie replies. "Well I can't move" Damon snaps. I laugh at him. "I'm free to move, seems the witches don't like you" Just then I heard the sound of skin starting to sizzle seems his daylight ring had stopped working. Thank you witches I sang in my head. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon says sounding panicked. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates, moments later Damon is allowed to move again and rushes to the shadows. "I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie says with a smile. "To be fair if this was my house I wouldn't want you here" I laugh. " I guess this is the right place." Jeremy adds. "I'm going to go wait outside" Damon announces as he turns to leave the house. "This is witch business and I don't want to intrude any more, guess I'll wait outside with you" I say following him out. We stood outside in silence Damon starts pacing outside. "You wanna hurry it up in there?" He shouts. The front door to the house suddenly closes. "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there" Damon says as he turns to me. "As all fun this is I have other arrangements, I must go" I say to him waving. "Whoa Nellie, your not leaving without me." Damon interrupts. "Damon lets get one thing straight I agreed to take you, I did't say anything about taking you back. Over my dead body are you getting back in my car" I growl at him. "Can be arranged" He spats. I sped over behind him and place my hands on his neck and twist it, the satisfying sound of the crack runs through my ears and his body slumps to the ground. "Now were even" I whisper to him and I left. 

Another sleepless night meant a ruthless and grumpy Elizabeth, hearing from the great vine I heard that Isobel went poof ashes to ashes and Katherine went missing which meant only one thing. My brother in law has returned this whole thing reeked of Niklaus. I knew that Niklaus had allies of powerful witches at his disposal which meant it would be difficult to track him. He would need to be able to be invisible to those around him to not be noticed but still have an impact. I mean for crying out loud this man was not subtle which meant one thing he would be impersonating someone. Not the Salvatore's too obvious... Who was the only other person really to make an impact on decisions for the group. The history teacher... I sped over to Alaric's apartment. I arrived there and knocked on the door. "Elizabeth what a pleasant surprise" I smiled at him. "Nice to see you too...brother" He sighs and lets me inside. "Katherine, nice to see the roles have reversed once more" I smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 - Niklaus

"Both of you ladies have good fashion sense but seriously who is this guy? Safari Sam?" Niklaus says holding up two shirts. "Okay, bad or badder?" Niklaus adds I stood next to the tied up Katherine smiling at her predicament. She pointed to the darker colored shirt. "The darker colors suit you better" Katherine says, Niklaus looks at me. "You look like a tit anyway so what should my opinion matter" I tease. Niklaus rolls his eyes and goes with the shirt Katherine had picked out. "Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?" Niklaus questions her. "The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." She continues. The sound of Elijah's name made me go tense. "Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill." Niklaus says. I just stand there and look at him. "Excuse me brother, but we are going over there to free Elijah, you might not care about your own happiness but I certainly do about mine!" I shouted. "Elizabeth love, Elijah stays put but your going to help me today" Niklaus says to me while walking towards me. "Like hell I am, whatever happened to a family bond? We was all happy at one point but your crusade has torn us apart!" I shouted again and I turn on my heel to leave. Niklaus grabs me and pulls me to his chest. "You are going to do everything I say. Your going to help me finish this, with no remorse" Niklaus compels. "I'll do everything you say and I'm going to help you I'll so no mercy to my enemy " I reply in a monotone voice, I close my eyes and they flutter back open. "Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine says to interrupt. I walk over and stand next to Niklaus. "Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He asks her. "That's pretty much it." I say to him. Niklaus walks over to her and touches Katherine's face she instantly flinches and tries to move her head away from him, "Oh, so jumpy" Niklaus says with a smile. "Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She says frightened. "I would be happy to assist you with that" I say happily. Niklaus puts both of his hands on either side of the chair that Katherine was tied too. "You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Niklaus compels Katherine. 

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." 

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.""Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that.""Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long."

Niklaus pulls out a pocket knife and flicks out the blade, "Elizabeth love come here and pass me your arm" He says and I complied and walked over and give him my arm, I rolled my sleeve on my jacket so he could see my fair colored skin. He runs the blade over making a cut he watches the blood drip from the wound and then heal. "I want you to take this knife...And stab yourself." He tells Katerina, and just like she was told she takes hold of the knife and plunges it into her thigh, she hisses out in pain. "Now take it out." She takes the knife out of her leg, it heals and looks up at my brother in law. "Now while we're gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." He announces. "Where are you going?" She asks him. " I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger." He replies. He bends down and kisses her forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." He says as he walks away, he offers me an arm and we leave her. "Come Elizabeth we have teenagers to teach" He says as we leave the apartment. 

"Your a history teacher you know? Do you even have the slightest idea what your doing?" I ask him. "Love we are the definition of history we've experienced it first hand" Niklaus says to me. "But it's also why I've brought you along with me, you and my brother share a deeper knowledge and interest in the subject you can be my assistant today" He replies. "I see, try not to blow your cover" I tease. "I would like to point out however your attitude hasn't changed over the years" He replies sternly. "Oh I found it has, I've just grown wittier over the centuries" I tell him raising my eyebrows and smiling. We walked into Mystic Falls High School. "Now where is my classroom" Niklaus hums to himself. "Your the teacher I would of thought you would have had this all planned out" I say sarcastically. Niklaus pins me up against the lockers. "Play nice now brother" I smile at him and kiss his cheek as I push him off me. "If I have to compel you to behave I will" He says in a threatening tone. After quickly searching the hallways we found the classroom everyone has taken there seats, 'Alaric' walks in first, followed by myself and stand near the door. I glance to see Elena, Stefan and Bonnie all look at me in shock. "Hello, class. I would like to introduce my colleague Elizabeth Mikealson she will be observing. So what are we learning today?" He says as he gestures to me, I smile at the class of mainly humans except for the doppelganger, vampire and witch. "It's a pleasure I look forward to seeing what Mr Saltzman has to offer." I tell the class. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A girl says. "Right. The sixties." The disguised Original spots Elena and takes a moment and then turns his back on the class and starts to write on the chalk board. "The, uh, ahem... The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He started. I try to not snicker out loud but I couldn't help myself, I let out a small cough and recomposed myself. "Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena tells him, looking embarrassed when she used his first name. "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." My brother in law thanks her. Niklaus was failing badly. "Excuse me Mr Saltzman? My I have a moment outside?" I asked. "Of course" Niklaus replied as we headed outside. 

"Are you out of your mind!?" I whisper shouted at him so the vampire in the other room couldn't hear us. "What?" He asked. "For gods sake, let me teach the class since you seem to lack the ability to do so. While it looks like you floated your way through over the years not taking any notice, I however did. Now get back in there and explain that I'll be teaching today's class." I continued in a hushed voice. "Nobody speaks to me like that!" Niklaus threatens. "Well maybe someone should" I replied glaring at him. I gesture for him to walk back into the classroom but he grabs me again. "You should show me some respect dear sister" I stand there and just blink at him.

 

We walked back into the classroom. "Change of plans, Elizabeth will be taking over for today. Seems she has caught the teaching bug" He says. "Thank you Mr Saltzman" I reply and rub what was already on the board. "So does anyone know anything about the sixties? Other then the gorgeous fashion?" I say with a smile. "Anyone? No, well then lets see then. We have the assassination of JKF, The Vietnam War, the fight for civil rights and the equal pay act." I say as I write the topics on the board. "Anything stand out that you guys wish to cover? What about you, at the back Bonnie? is it?" I say pointing her out. "How about the erm... JFK assassination?" she stutters. "Alright then, so lets see. So born in 1917 he would later become the 35th president of the United States but before got into politics he wanted to be a journalist. He announced his candidacy for president on January 2nd, 1960. But in the main election he was going to face a difficult battle against the 2-time vice president. But he won his election by a narrow victory of roughly about 34,000,000 votes in his favor. His presidency was a short run and was killed in 1963 as I'm sure your aware off." I explain. "Thank you, Elizabeth I think that will round the lesson off nicely, since its the decade dance tonight go on enjoy yourselves, class dismissed." My brother in law tell the teenagers and with that they all got up and left. Leaving myself and Niklaus alone.

"What I don't get is why you want or need my help, your capable to carrying out your grand master schemes by yourself" I say to him "I know you can't interfere with Elijah he needs to stay where he is, but also its a way to get Elena and her friends to trust you. They see you as no threat they let their guard down. Now be a love and go back and check on Katerina." He says to me. I go to turn away but I pause I shake my head and carry on walking, I leave the school and back to the teachers home. "Oh Katerina, I trust your still stabbing yourself" I sang as I walked through the door. "Great your here" She says rolling her eyes. "How are you getting on?" I ask as I bend down to inspect the wound she had made the knife still in her leg, using my fingers I spread apart the ends of the wound further away making her cry out in pain. "Hurts doesn't it?" I say. 

The sound of Niklaus coming through the door diverts my attention and I stand up from Katerina and start being nosy around the apartment. "Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." He says to us. "We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." The male witch was rummaging trough the kitchen cupboards. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Nik asks him. I opened a drawer and noticed that there are shirts in it I start taking them out to find a range of anti-vampire weapons. I called Nik over. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" He asks. "Well he is the local vampire hunter" I tell him. "Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He says with a chuckle. Maddox comes into the main sitting room and hands Nik a glass of whiskey. I shoot him a look and he hands me the bottle, I roll my eyes at the male witch and I hand Nik the bottle and I take his glass sipping it. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." He says. Nik takes a swig from the bottle. "I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." He says to the Maddox. "If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." He tells him, I down my glass and swipe the bottle from Nik to refill it, once I had he takes it from me and sends me a glare. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." He says. I down my second glass "Well when I took her to the house where all the spirits were I could feel the power that was there, and I'm guessing with her lack of skills she wouldn't be able to cope channeling that much power. To be honest I don't think any witch could. It'll kill her so make her use it." I say to the two males. "I'm sorry you did what?" Nik interrupts. "I took the Bennett witch, baby Gilbert and Damon to the house that had all of the dead witch spirits. I gave them my word I would help them." I reply. "Just like my brother" Niklaus says thinking out loud. "Not to worry, so your insinuating that we provoke her death" He asks. "I'm guessing they would have plans to kill you the moment they find you. So just keep attacking her" I reply to him shrugging my shoulders. "She's on the right track here, Alaric's body will last longer then hers" Maddox continues. "How? Hes human" Nik questions. "I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." He says.

We arrived at the decades dance however I stayed in the car, it wasn't my time to make an appearance just yet. I hadn't bother to dress up because there was no need. I understood my instructions and I repeated them in my head over and over. About 40 minutes had passed when my phone had gone off.

Niklaus: NOW

I made my way through the corridors of the high school and then my ears picked up a conversation, as I rounded the corner almost ready to make my appearance "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks. "Now why would you ask a question like that?" I say as I came into view. "He's being compelled." Elena says to her friend. I walk over to my brother in law and lean on his shoulder. "Nope. Try again." Nik says. The doppelganger and the witch look stunned, "Whats going on?" She asked. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." Nik says. "Klaus!" Elena shouts. Both Nik and I smile at the pair. "Surprise" We say in unison. "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena says as she starts to panic. "Elena relax, Niklaus isn't here to hurt you tonight he has other plans" I start. "But you on the other hand" Niklaus points to Bonnie and rushes over to attack her, she uses her powers and throws him into some of the lockers. I take a step back seeing in person how dangerous she was. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He mocks her. Niklaus picks himself up from the floor and charges at Bonnie once again to which using her powers launches him into the display case at the end of the hallway glass shattered everywhere. Bonnie stumbles after the last attack. "Oh fire away darling, I mean if you kill this body all Niklaus has to do is simply jump into another. Maybe next time though it will be Jeremy" I chuckle. "Elizabeth? Why are you helping him?" Elena asks me. "Because she has no choice love. I've compelled her, this is the true Elizabeth your seeing, the monster behind her husband. We were so alike back in the day but ultimately she chose Elijah" Niklaus announces smiling profoundly. "Go! Run! Go!" Bonnie shouts to her friend. "I love playing chase, I'll give you a head start" I say to Elena. "NO!" Bonnie screams and her magic shoves me into my brother in law. We collide with a thud. "Time to play?" I ask. Nik nods his head "Indeed it is sister" he responds and we fled leaving Bonnie alone in the hallway. We stopped in the schools cafeteria, "I should really get you out to play more often love. Elijah has no idea what he's missing" Nik says with a large grin on his face. I walked over and sat on one of the tables checking my nails. Nik grins and picks up two knives that were laying around, he throws one towards me which I catch. "You should know Elijah trained me to fight, I could probably snap your neck whilst filing my nails. Anyway you have company" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Good Evening Bonnie" I say to her as she stormed into the cafeteria. "What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Nik continues moving the knife as he speaks. Bonnie uses her magic and snaps Nik's wrist he drops the knife. With his free hand he grabs it and bends it back into place. Nik gets back up to his feet, I hear the large sound of a snap, the witch had broken his shoulder he groans in pain. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" He mocked. "It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first." She shouts. I suddenly get the scent of blood drift into my nose and I catch a glance to see that Bonnie's nose is bleeding. "Guess what I see? I see blood! Seems little witch here can't handle the pressure" I sang. " Bonnie wipes her nose and continues to use her magic. "Your going to thank me for doing this" And with that she uses her magic to snap my neck.


End file.
